Mystery In The Fog
by Haru Takumi
Summary: Basically the re written version of Persona 4 except there is another character involved, her name is Haru Takumi. She becomes involved with the case but then soon she decides not to be until later on. I suck at summaries. Reviews are appreciated.


Why hello there well unlike most Persona 4 Fanfics this is one is involved with the plot. Alright well I do not own the persona 4 plot all credit goes to ATLUS I guess! But I own Haru's family! There might as well be small changes each chapter so yea! There might be me calling some things by the wrong name so if I do, I apologize! In this I'm using the protagonist's name from the Anime.

'_Time takes us all_

_So why am I not just living for today?' _

_-The Ripper by The Used_

Monday April 11th, 2011

Haru stared out the pristine glossy window, watching as plants and life zoomed right by as she rode the bullet train, then she spotted the 10th sign: _Yasoinaba 2 miles ahead_. Haru thought _'So close to our second home' _

"Haru, Can I look out the window? You promised you would let me" Amaishi whined. Haru let him trade places with her quickly since they were almost at their destination. Since Amaishi was short enough Haru could look over him and out the window to see more uninteresting plants and life.

Haru switched her attention to her IPod for a few seconds and switched the song to _'Akuro No Oka' _by Dir En Grey then continued to look out the window when there was one more sign: _Yasoinaba ¼ mile ahead._ Haru was happy that this long ride was soon gonna come to an end. After a minute or two into the song that was currently playing the train stopped at the Yasogami train station, Haru quickly got off the train with Amaishi following close behind and examined the text her Aunt Mizuki sent her a minute ago.

Haru sighed and told Amaishi that they'll have to wait for Aunt Mizuki to finish up in the store as they walked over to a bench and sat. Haru looked to see if anyone else got off and saw only one other person; He had grey-ish hair, maybe it's premature greying, he looked about Haru's age and was wearing the same uniform that Haru had. The gray haired guy stood there for a few seconds, looking around then there was a middle-age man sounding voice and the boy walked towards the older man along with a girl who looks like she would be in elementary school. They started to have a conversation, and then a truck rode past them, turned, and stopped in front of Haru and Amaishi. The person inside the vehicle stopped the engine and stepped out. The lady was wearing an over-the-shoulder black shirt with plain jeans and plain black converse. Haru realized that this was her Aunt Mizuki; It had been several years since Haru last seen her. Haru stood up and her Aunt hugged her tightly.

"It's been so long, Haru! Wait... are you Haru? You look like her but you're like a male version of her! Yea you are Haru many kids style their bangs like yours but yours are somewhat different and you've had it like that for years!" Mizuki smiled than released Haru from the hug to examine her head to toe, Aunt Mizuki moved onto hug Amaishi as Haru put the luggage into the bed of the truck. Haru went to the other side of the truck to open the passenger door and moved the seat forward and down so Amaishi could have access to the back, she looked behind her to see if the trio was there and saw they were gone. Haru sighed, Impatient for her Brother and Aunt. Her Aunt opened the door on the other side and climbed in while Amaishi made his way into the backseat; Haru adjusted the seat back to normal and focused on her music on the way to her new home in Inaba with Her Brother, Aunt, and Grandma.

The three got home and was greeted by the grandmother.

"Why hello there, Mizuki did you pick up my two poor grandchildren" Grandma asked and looked over to the two little ones. "I thought there were one female and the other one male"

"Well apparently Haru looks male now for some reason" Aunt Mizuki sighed, patting Haru's head while she glared at her aunt. "Well anyway let's get going to our home"

The four of them went up behind the cashier desk and walked up the stairs that were concealed so no one but the four could access and also other people they invite. Haru walked up the second pair of stairs and quickly found her room of the several rooms that were here, the walls were plain like last time and the little kid bed was replaced with a queen size bed they must have placed the previous bed into Amaishi's room. Haru was feeling exhausted from the long trip so she put her luggage in the nearest corner and plopped onto her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep after a few minutes of darkness.

Tuesday April 12th, 2011

In the morning Haru got up due to the alarm on her phone and got ready for school by changing into her uniform and combing her hair and the usual. Haru's stomach growled signaling that she's hungry and probably because she didn't eat dinner last night. Haru walked down the hall and quickly walked onto the 2nd floor where her Aunt was making omelets.

"Good morning" Her Aunt greeted her as Haru sat at the table, next to her Grandma. "When does Amaishi usually wake up?"

"Around a few minutes before it's time to go" Haru answered.

"Haru has spoken! I didn't hear you say anything yesterday, nothing at all" Her Aunt replied in false shock. "Go wake that boy up"

Haru sighed and got up again to wake up her brother up. She proceeds down the stair again with her brother rubbing his eyes sleepily. The two sat down at the table while breakfast was served in front of them.

"I wasn't sure what you guys would like on your omelets so I have some ketchup, and mango, plus something else salsa, the salsa is really good!" Aunt Mizuki smiled, placing a ketchup bottle and a jar of salsa. Haru reached for the salsa and put it on her omelet while Amaishi reached for the ketchup, but it was too far away, Aunt Mizuki slightly pushed it so he could grab it and put on his own omelet.

"I see Haru likes salsa and Amaishi likes ketchup oh their omelets" Grandma noted.

The four ate their breakfast in silence until it was time for Amaishi and Haru to go to school.

"It's about time for Haru and Amaishi to go now" Aunt Mizuki stated looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall to her left. Haru stood up and got her book bag.

"I don't want to go" Amaishi complained while Haru hit him on his head with her book bag. "That hurt!"

"Let's go" Haru sighed and dragged Amaishi along with her half way and left him to go to his own school. While walking Haru saw the guy from yesterday. Haru slowly caught up with him. "Hey, are you new to Inaba like me?"

He looked over at her and nodded. "What's your name?"

"Yu Narukami" He answered. "And your name is?"

"Haru Takumi" Haru stated.

"Oh okay" Yu replied. A couple minutes later some dude on a yellow bike came swiveling down the road and nearly ran Haru over if Yu hadn't pulled her out of the way and he crashed into a pole now the guy on the bike looked like he was in pain. The two passed by him glancing at him for a second.

-Some minutes later in the faculty office-

"So you two are the new students thrown away from the big city, huh?" The teacher in front of them, called 'Mr. Morooka'. He was a very unattractive man with some weird black bob hairdo and an overbite. Haru and Yu nodded simultaneously. "We better get our asses to the classroom right now"

The two second years walked behind Mr. Morooka towards the classroom that they'll be in for several months. They walked into the second classroom, Mr. Morooka stood at the podium while Haru and Yu stood by the podium, Yu looked somewhere in the rows of desks that were filled with students except two of them and Haru stared off somewhere in space that made a few of the girls swoon over 'Him' thinking 'he' looked cute.

"Awright shut your traps!" Mr. Morooka started on his pointless lecture. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow! Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce these transfer students. These sad sacks been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And they are just as much of the losers here as they were there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on them! Tell 'em your names, and make it quick."

"Are you calling us losers?" Yu asked while Haru was still spaced out then after a few seconds started looking at the class.

"Hrnh… That's it, Yu; you're on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and you're my-places…"

Mr. Morooka kept going on and on about this useless crap until he was interrupted by a girl with short hair and wore a green jacket. "Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer students sit beside and behind me?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, hear that? Your seat's over there, so hurry up and siddown already!" Mr. Morooka responded. Yu sat next to the girl with short hair while Haru sat behind her.

"He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year." The short-haired girl sighed. Several of the students started to talk about the transfer student, Yu.

"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here…" A male student whined.

Then another student whined, "Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side. Then again, we're all in the same boat…"

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!" Mr. Morooka yelled.

-After School-

"That's all for today. Normal Lectures will start tomorrow." King Moron stated. Walking towards the door then stopped when the announcements came on.

"Attention, All teachers. Please report to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." A voice commanded on the school intercom.

"Nrnh, you heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." King Moron agreed then left.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves…" A brown-haired girl complained while sirens are starting to be heard outside.

A few students went over to the window trying to see what was going on but the fog interfered with their vision.

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close?" An excited student asked.

"Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog..."

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately it gets all foggy." A rumor-loving student replied.

"Hey, did you hear? I hear the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer." A knowledgeable student interjected.

"Oh yeah, you mean Mayumi Yamono, right?" Rumor-loving student replied. "I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district."

"Actually, I heard that…"

"Are you serious!" The Rumor-loving student responded than walked over to the black haired female student. "H-Hey, Yukiko-San, mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

"I can't discuss such things." Yukiko replied.

"Y-yeah, I guess not." The rumor-loving walked away as the short-haired girl walked up to Yukiko.

"Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" The short-haired girl sighed.

"There's no telling." Yukiko answered.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on… By the way, didja try what I told you the other day? You know… That thing about rainy nights…"

"Oh... No, not yet. Sorry."

"Ahhh, that's okay. Well… it's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!'''

The intercom came back on and told the students "Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home, I repeat..."

"'Incident'!"

"What, something actually happened?"

"C'mon, let's go take a look"

Yu and Haru got up at the same time to leave but Yu was stopped by the Short-haired girl and Yukiko beside her. Haru looked back, halted and walked over to the three people.

"Hey, thanks for saving us" Haru smiled at the short-haired girl.

"It was nothing anything to stop King Moron giving us a long lecture, By the way I'm Chie Satonaka" Chie replied "I sit in front of you"

"I'm Haru Takumi, and I know you do"

"Well, It's nice to meet both of you" Chie smiled "This is Yukiko Amagi"

"Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" Yukiko apologized.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." Chie sighed. Haru heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see the guy that almost ran her over. Thank god Yu had saved her.

"Yo, you're the guy that almost ran me over" Haru greeted, slightly glaring at him.

"Um... Sorry about that, I kind of lost control of my bike" He replied.

"It's okay as long you didn't hurt anyone"

"Well... I kind of hurt myself"

"Hm...Oh wow that's must've not been fun" Haru responded now understanding what happened to him when he crashed.

"Yea, can I get past you so I can talk to Chie?"

"Sure" Haru moved to the left and leaned onto the desk behind her and let him past. Now that Haru thought about it she didn't ask him for his name... She'll ask later.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka...?" He began, gaining Chie's attention, "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see... And I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck! Seeya Thanks!" He tried to get away as fast as he could.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!" Chie shouted, catching up to the poor guy and kicked him in the crotch. Yu, and Yukiko walked over to Chie while Haru snuck out of the classroom and walked to her home in the shopping district she was about to enter her house when she looked over to the shop next door. _'Konishi's liquor store' _Haru had heard from a classmate that a third year named Saki Konishi and the other one was a first year whose name was Naoki Konishi. Haru noticed that both of their names end with "Ki" as she entered the Liquor store.

"Welc- Hey you're still in high school what are you doing here?" The mid-age male Liquor store owner yelled.

"Oh, Um, well I was wondering if Saki or Naoki was here." Haru replied.

The mid-age man relaxed a little now knowing that 'he' was not here for alcohol but for wanting to see either his Daughter or Son maybe both. "Saki isn't here she's working at that accursed place, _Junes, _but Naoki is here" He answered saying Junes like it was some kind of disease.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave now say to Saki and Naoki I said 'hi'" Haru smiled, leaving and going over to her Aunt's store.

"Hello, Haru, What took you so long to get home?" Her Aunt greeted from the cashier. There were a few customers looking at the Candles, Antiques, and whatnot. Haru walked up to behind the cashier to access the stairs up to their home.

"Nothing much talked to a few people and stopped by the liquor store next door to say Hi to either Saki or Naoki but Saki wasn't there so I decided to leave but I told the guy who worked there to say "Hi" to them for me."

"Ah, okay, that reminds me I have to stop by there later and the guy that works there his name is Hiroki"

"Why am I not surprised? And how would you know his name?" Haru asked, suspicions rising in Haru's mind.

"He cheated on his wife with me..." Her Aunt replied a shameful look on her face. "But then we stopped when his wife started getting suspicious about us.

"Do you like anyone right now?" Haru asked glaring at her Aunt.

"Ryotaro Dojima" She answered the same look on her face.

"Is he married to anyone?"

"Not really, His wife died a few years ago and I felt bad for him and that was when I started getting into him"

"I don't know who the hell he is should I know who he is?"

"His nephew just came to town yesterday, same as you and he's a detective I guess he wouldn't have any time for me or his daughter being so busy now about the murder"

"There was a murder?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, News gets around Inaba quickly"

"Hmmm..."

"And we're having spaghetti for dinner tonight"

"That's cool I guess" Haru responded to the slightly random response of what they were gonna eat for dinner. Haru went up onto the second floor of the house/Store and sat on the couch with Amaishi on the other side. Amaishi looked from the TV to Haru then back to the TV. Haru sighed and watched the show that Amaishi was watching for a few minutes then grabbed her laptop from her room and spent some time on some Forum sites and started working on the project she was focusing on the last few weeks until the time it was time for them to go to the table for dinner. All three of them sat there at the table while Aunt Mizuki got ready for cooking.

"Hey, Haru come help me" Aunt Mizuki called from the kitchen. Haru got up and walked into the kitchen examining the medium size area. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Haru asked picking up a package of Spaghetti capellini noodles.

"We can start from that" Aunt Mizuki answered, filling a large pot with water and setting it on the stove, turning the knob thing and up the small ring of flames appeared. Haru opened the package and slowly poured the noodles into the now boiling water "Stir it" Aunt Mizuki commanded handing the long spoon over to Haru, she took it and started stirring it as the Spaghetti started sticking to the bottom of the pot, and Aunt Mizuki started making the sauce. After several minutes Haru was done cooking the spaghetti and Her Aunt was done with the sauce. Haru set four plates on the countertop and her Aunt filled them with plain spaghetti then Haru poured sauce on each bundle of spaghetti each of them grabbed two plates and took the plates to set in front of each person at the table. The four ate in silence until Haru's grandma decided to break it.

"Your cooking is Delicious, Haru, The noodles are just right"

"I just stirred it until Aunt Mizuki told me to stop and turn off the heat" Haru smiled as she finished off the rest of her spaghetti and took the plate to the kitchen sink and rinsed off the sauce that was left on her plate. Haru went back and stood at the head of the table. "Now what should I do?"

"Well It's only seven PM so you can watch TV or mess with your laptop or study" Aunt Mizuki replied. Haru looked to where she left her laptop on the couch, plugged into the wall so it wouldn't die, Haru settled on doing the project she was doing before dinner. Haru worked on it for about three hours and noticed the time was ten PM; her Brother and grandma were most likely already asleep. Haru saved what she had done, closed the laptop and went to bed saying.

"Goodnight" To her Aunt on the way. She lay in her bed in the dark, staring at the ceiling that she quite couldn't see and fell asleep several minutes later.

Chapter 1-End

I have the sudden feeling of a sort of Dojima/OC No. That will never happen because Nanako would think he would be replacing her mom and then she would hate him for that :[ So no. Ugh and now that I think about it Haru is very like Naoto oh well –shrugs- and I'll explain some shit in later chapters probably tons of chapters from now. I'm pretty sure there is a lot of errors but I tried, and that is what should matter.


End file.
